Open Your Eyes
by Venillashiz
Summary: His knuckles began to show the white of his bones as he gripped the gun tighter in his hands. Chuck had no intention of ending the man’s life, but the Intersect was much more adamant than he was. Songfic, based on Snow Patrol's "Open Your Eyes".


A/N: Hello there! I apologize for not writing much in the past week or two, but here we go! Songfic, based on Snow Patrol's "Open Your Eyes". I realized that it doesn't really follow the lyrics, but this wasn't possible without the song, so.. enjoy! Reads are the chocolates for my life, reviews are the chicken soup for my soul!

I've been watching alot of Bones lately, so if you can spot the references, you'll get a big hug, and Chuck will appear at your doorstep in a few years time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or Snow Patrol, or Snow Patrol's song, "Open Your Eyes".

theprincess1511 was awesome in betaing this!**_

* * *

_**

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old  
**__  
**The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine**_

He positioned his arm ram-rod straight as he clasped his fingers tightly around the M86 sniper rifle, his favourite kind of sniper, his finger already itching to pull the trigger. His kind chocolate eyes were beginning to hollow themselves out, and in their places, a dark blackness that could only be identified as Intersect 2.0's, filled in.

The data was still fresh in his mind, having just flashed on the rifle in his hand, allowing him to learn all aspects of handling and firing it with amazing precision in a matter of a millisecond. His objective was clear; eliminate the terrorist known as Arastoo Vaziri.

Around him, the pouring rain would have drowned out any noise from a gunshot – it was completely to his advantage. The pitter-patter of the rain calmed him slightly. It made him cold; it made him so tired. He ached for the comfort of his home, the comfort of his family.

He just wanted to see her again.

But he was stuck in some part of Iran, about to snipe an enemy in the midst of his child's fourth birthday party.

From his vantage point of the building adjacent to the man's home, he had a secure position and a straight shot into his brain. Clad entirely in black, he was a ghost. The familiar gruff voice of his NSA partner crackled in his earpiece, impatient and probing to why he hadn't eliminated the target yet.

"Patience is a virtue, Casey." He hissed into his watch, knowing full well that Casey could hear him. He received nothing but a faint growl in reply.

As Chuck peered through the scope, Arastoo positioned the candles on his son's birthday cake, resting on Spongebob's two front teeth. His son giggled in delight, planting a kiss on his father's cheek. He lit the candles as Chuck took aim.

His knuckles began to show the white of his bones as he gripped the gun tighter in his hands. Chuck had no intention of ending the man's life, but the Intersect was much more adamant than he was.

As the bullet sailed through the camouflage of nightfall, he shut his eyes. Hearing the screaming and cries of Arastoo's family members was painful enough.

"Attaboy, Bartowski. Now let's get back home, I hate rain." Casey's voice echoed through his ear, grunting in accordance. Chuck merely scowled, disgusted and angry at himself for uploading the new Intersect and subjecting himself to such acts of violence. He hated himself for it.

* * *

_**Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
**__  
**Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine**_

"Chuck!" Ellie screeched into his ear, enveloping him in an overwhelming hug. The two duffel bags in his hands clattered to the floor as he reciprocated, wrapping his muscular arms around her slender frame. To his sister, he had been on a backpacking trip to New Zealand with Casey. But in his eyes, he had been to hell and back.

"How was your trip? Was it fun? You have to tell me everything!" She spoke with excitement, a huge smile in full bloom, unaware of her brother's inner turmoil.

"Oh, come on, Ellie. Let the man breathe! I bet the Chuckster's feeling pretty zapped out, huh?" Devon said as he hugged Ellie from behind, winking at Chuck and mouthing, "I got your back, bro!"

Ellie rolled her eyes and dragged his bags into the house, "You'd better tell me all about your adventures later, Mister!"

Chuck smiled at his brother-in-law who gave him a hearty slap on the back as he entered the familiar surroundings of his home. He took a deep breath, nostrils filling with the heavenly scent of food being cooked, fried and grilled. He chuckled at the sight of his sister in the kitchen, comparing her gracefulness to that of a bull in a china shop.

He proceeded towards his room, running a hand across the wall, taking in the coziness of it all – something he'd never embraced before going on missions for weeks at a time. The door to his bedroom was left open by a crack and the first thing that popped into his head was Ellie, who must've cleaned out his room in the time that he was gone.

He pressed against the wood, pushing it open gently. He was pleasantly greeted by the sight of his plush king-sized bed, dressed with new sheets and covers. In the corner, his guitar stood proudly against the wall, untouched, as were most of his belongings. He stifled an expression of shock when she emerged from his closet, instead shooting her the grin that was reserved solely for this purpose – to make her smile.

"Hey," she greeted, stuffing her hands into her back pockets, shyly taking a step forward.

"You didn't have to hide, you know..." He paused, his smile never wavering. "Why did Beckman send you back here? I thought you were out being the female James Bond."

She looked around his room, running a hand through her hair as though she were breaking under his gaze.

"Well, someone had to hold the fort while _you_ were out being James Bond." She replied with smile ghosting over her lips. He merely chuckled in reply, knowing that Beckman would have never let that happen.

"Seriously, what did you do to convince her?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I was being serious. Beckman wanted me to protect your family while you were on your mission, so I did."

With disbelief evident in his features, he took a bold step toward her.

"I don't think I believe you." He smirked cheekily, his face inches from hers. His grin stretched even wider as her eyes drifted towards his lips, an action that she herself seemed oblivious to.

"Beckman assigned me to be part of your team." She breathed shakily, breath catching in her throat as he pressed his lips gently against hers. The kiss, soft and gentle, was nothing compared to their other experiences. There was no death involved; there was no need to prove anything to anyone.

The creaking of his bedroom door being opened jolted both agents from their moment of passion, both instinctively reaching for their guns hidden in their waistbands. As they caught a glimpse of flying brunette hair and the reddened face of Ellie, their arms fell limply at their sides.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were over, Sarah!" Ellie said sheepishly. Her eyes widened as she caught Chuck's glare on her, pestering her out of their privacy.

"Hey Ellie," Sarah greeted awkwardly, giving her a small wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready, Chuck. Would you like to join us, Sarah?"

Her eyes sought out Chuck's, questioning and searching his own. She shifted her attention back to Ellie, giving the older woman a nod and smile.

After the door to Chuck's bedroom was shut, they began to giggle uncontrollably as Ellie's squeals of delight could be heard clearly from outside the bedroom door. They laughed their awkwardness away. They laughed their tension away.

Collapsing onto his bed, they laid side by side, staring into the ceiling. Her eyes drifted shut, her heart bursting at its seams as his hand clutched hers tightly. Feeling his eyes burning a hole into her face, she smiled.

"See something you like, Bartowski?" She teased, her eyes still shut in a calm moment of peace.

"Nah," he replied, gaze never breaking or shifting from her. "I see something I love."

_**All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you**_


End file.
